Going Home
by ffreaderwriter
Summary: Spoilers for Superman Returns. Set right after the movie ends. Clark goes back home to talk to his mom about what has happened and to let her know he's okay.
1. Chapter 1

Clark sat on the front porch swing and looked out on the farm lost in thought. He turned as the front door opened as Martha brought out two cups of coffee.

He smiled slightly as he took it from her. "Thank you."

She sat down in the nearby rocking chair. She could tell he had something on his mind that he wanted to talk about but she was going to wait and let him bring it up in his time.

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep well last night?"

"I'm feeling much better; and yes I did sleep well last night. I always do out here."

"You are not doing any chores today." She gave him the sternest look she could muster. "I want you to get up your strength again."

He nodded dutifully at her. "Yes, ma'am."

"I came to the hospital. I stood outside watching and waiting like everyone else. Are you sure you're alright? Should you have flown out here? You really had me worried there for a while."

He saw her hand shake slightly as she lifted the coffee to her mouth. He reached out and placed his hand on top of hers. "I'm fine. Nothing that a little time in the country can't fix."

She smiled up at him to let him know that she was alright. "So, have you found a place to stay yet?"

"No, I'm still looking around. Hopefully I'll find somewhere soon."

She nodded as he sipped his coffee. "How's the farm doing?"

"It's fine." She looked over at the golden lab that was curled up at the other end of the porch. "She keeps me company and is a watchdog."

The both sat in silence for a moment just enjoying the stillness of the early morning.

"So, how is working going? Have you gotten used to it again? It was really nice that Mr. White gave you your job back."

Clark nodded. He wouldn't tell her the only reason he got it back was because it had been emptied by a person's death. "Work is going okay. When I walked into the news room almost everything seemed to be the same as it had been when I left."

"Almost everything?" Martha inquired softly.

"The buzz of the news room was the same. I don't think that will every change. Perry was still running things like always and Jimmy was still the great photographer."

"And Lois?" Martha looked innocently over at him over her coffee cup. She didn't want to seem like she was prying but she was curious about how things were now between them. He hadn't said anything about her since his return. She hated to see his heart broken.

Clark smiled inwardly. He knew what she was trying to do. "She's engaged. Has been for a long time now, according to Jimmy." Clark looked over and saw the disappointed look on her face.

"I also met her unique son." Clark paused as he said unique and mimicked the expression his mother had done only a few moments earlier by also looking over his cup at her.

Martha was confused. _She swore she saw a bit of a smile playing at the corner of Clark's face when he said that Lois had a son. But why?_ "Really. That's good. What is so unique about him?"

"He's like his father." Clark couldn't hide the smile anymore as it broke across his face.

Martha's eyes became big as what Clark meant hit her. "You mean that you're the father?"

Clark nodded his head as Martha got up and rushed as quickly as she could over to the swing. "How do you know for sure? Did you see him do something?"

"Lois told me at the hospital. I don't know if he has done anything 'unusual' yet."

"Oh, Clark. What are you going to do?"

"I went to see him to be sure after Lois told me. I'm not going to interfere with Lois's life. I went away and she has moved on."

Martha could hardly believe was she was hearing but could tell he had something he wanted to say. "What it is Clark?"

"I'm not the only one anymore."

"I'm glad you're happy son." Martha smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't planned to write more to this story. It was originally intended to just be a small story where Clark lets his mom know he's okay. However, I decided to include this extra portion after requests to continue the story. Thanks to everyone for their reviews.

Lois sat curled up in her favorite chair. She had always been a light sleeper and was even more so since becoming a mother. This night was no different. She had too much whirling through her brain to sleep. It had been over a week since the man of Steel's return. Everything that had followed had been a lot to take in within a short period of time.

She looked over at Richard as he slept peacefully and smiled. He was a good man. He was great with Jason. She knew that she should have married him a long time ago and didn't really know why. A part of her brain starting nagging at her. She really did know why she hadn't; even if she wouldn't admit it to herself.

Lois got up noiselessly from the chair and may her way down the hall to the next room. She slowly opened the door and peered in on Jason. She had never thought she could love anyone as much as she did that little boy. She walked over and brushed a stray hair away from his face and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Movement out of the corner of Lois's eye caught her attention and she saw the curtains sway slightly. She looked over and saw the tail end of a red cape starting to go up. She walked quickly but quietly over to the open window. "Wait."

"I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to check on him." Superman gave a slight smile as he landed effortlessly on the patio.

"You weren't bothering me. I was just doing the same thing." Lois said as she pulled her robe closer around her. There was an awkward moment of silence between them. She could tell that he wanted to say something but couldn't seem to figure out how to say it. Finally it seemed he had figured it out.

"Has Jason done anything unusual?" It was a question that had plagued him since he had found out. He remembered when his abilities starting making themselves known and how confusing and frustrating it could be.

"Just once"

He was a little surprised. He thought Jason was a little young, but then again he was pretty young when he first lifted the car up and nearly scared his parents to death.

"He's going to be a very strong boy." Lois smiled up at him, but turned when she heard Jason make a small noise in his sleep.

Lois turned back as Superman began to rise again. "I'd better be going."

"See you around." Lois turned and walked by inside.


End file.
